1. Technical Field
The present application relates to the field of combined digital publishing technologies and cultural management, and in particular, to an identifier assigning method, an identifier parsing method, and a multimedia reading.
2. Related Art
Generally speaking, multimedia information may adopt a variety of content expression forms, such as text, pictures, images, or voice, and meanwhile, such information with the different content expression forms may be further carried in different carrier forms, such as a paper medium, a magnetic medium, optical media, or computer electronic files.
Corresponding identifiers can be found in an existing coding system to manage the foregoing content and carrier forms; even, the same expression form has multiple coding systems. For example, an ISBN, an ISSN, and an ISRC are used to identify the carrier, that is, identify the paper medium, a tape, or an optical disk corresponding to a work; some identifiers, such as, an ISTC and an ISWC, are used to identify content of the work, which has nothing to do with the carrier; and there is still another identifier, such as a DOI, which serves as an identifier of global Internet digital resources, is capable of covering all identifier coding systems, and is mainly used to parse an Internet digital resource.
The existing coding systems may centralizedly manage the multimedia information through different methods, such as manage issuing and copyright. For example, for DOI coding, DOI is short for Digital Object Identifier (digital object identifier), is directed to the whole Internet digital resources, and is used to globally identify objects capable of being identified.
However, with the increasing development of multimedia information dissemination, more novel multimedia information forms, such as an audio multimedia reading, increasingly emerge, but the existing identifier coding systems fail to correctly describe these expression forms of the multimedia information after combination and association and fail to centralizedly manage the forms of the combined multimedia information.